Finally
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Members of the court of Camelot notice the relationship between the prince and manservant before they do.


Just a silly little piece I've wanted to do for a while but I've been so caught up in other fics and exams that I haven't had time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

**Finally**

It was little things that brought Merlin and Arthur together. If either of them thought back over their time together; they wouldn't be able to pinpoint a moment where they fell in love with each other. They couldn't pick the moment where they knew they wouldn't be able to live without the other. Maybe it was when Merlin was told by the dragon they were each other's destiny or maybe it was when Arthur had chased Merlin around his rooms and they had ended up a little too close for mere friendship.

It came from laughs and gentle shoves to the shoulder; it wasn't all roses and moonlight for the boys. It came from Merlin being clumsy and Arthur being a bit of a prat; it came from the odd sweet gesture between the two of them and the arguments that tore them apart then threw them back together. Funnily enough, it was neither of them that noticed their movements first.

* * *

Gaius was the first to notice. At first, when Merlin was late for work Arthur would simply holler through the corridors until Merlin came running yet over time, Arthur would appear at the door to their rooms and personally get Merlin to come to work on time. To anyone else, it looked like the prince was simply impatient yet to Gaius he saw the playful light in Arthur's eyes when he chased Merlin out of bed.

Gaius noticed when Merlin would come back from training with Arthur, bruises blossoming on his skin from the heavy work, yet he always had that little half smile on his face. Gaius couldn't help but think there was something there. He had seen the prince have servants and maids before but never before had he seen the connection he had with Merlin.

Gaius noticed that Merlin would come back later and later from Arthur's room since they had taken to sitting by the fire and talking before the Prince got ready for bed. He saw the looks they gave each other when in dull meetings or dinners - they held personal jokes between them that could be communicated in a look and Arthur would have to pull himself back into conversation so he didn't laugh. Gaius just hoped they'd notice it before it was too late.

* * *

Leon noticed at the same time Gwaine did yet they didn't discuss it. Leon and Arthur were out on patrol when he noticed that for maybe the fifth time in their short journey, Merlin's name escaped from between Arthur's lips.

"Arthur?" Leon asked, concentrating on the reigns of his horse.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, slowing his horse to a walk at Leon's tone and downturned face.

"Well, don't you think you've been talking about one thing in particular today, sire?" A frown creased the prince's brow at this as he thought back over their conversations.

"Care to enlighten me, Leon?"

"Well, Merlin has come up a few times." Leon said with the shadow of a smile on his face.

"And what of it?" the crown prince demanded, lifting his head a little higher. Certainly, he was fond of his manservant but Leon was making it out as if there was more there. How could he be so ridiculous?

"Nothing, sire, just something I noticed."

"Well, don't notice." Luckily for Arthur, Leon nodded and trotted on ahead, completely missing the smile that graced Arthur's handsome face as he thought about what he had just been pulled up on.

* * *

Gwaine noticed with a similar thing Merlin. They were in the tavern and enjoying a night off. Gwaine inwardly thought that if Merlin even muttered the word, "Arthur," again that he'd have to make a drinking game of it.

"So yeah, and then Arthur threw a book at me. I swear there's a lump taken out of the back of my head," Merlin said.

Gwaine smirked and threw back a mouthful of ale. He thought about saying to Merlin how invariable the topic of conversation seemed to be but this game might improve his personal best of how much ale he could consume in one night. Especially if Merlin kept talking the way he was.

When they were both merry, they decided to head back to the castle. "Hey… Gwaine?"

"Yes, my dear Merlin?" Gwaine asked as he threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Merlin hiccupped slightly as he squeezed into Gwaine's side.

"Mhmmm, I'm listening."

"I… I think I_ like_ Arthur," Merlin said as he blushed.

"Like as in like? Or like as in like-like?" Gwaine asked, slurring his words.

"You said like far too many times in that sentence," Merlin laughed weakly, "but as in… like-like. God, that sounds so childish!"

"It is childish!" Gwaine laughed. "Merrrlin loves Arthur!"

"Shhh! Not so loud," Merlin laughed too but hushed Gwaine by clapping a hand over his mouth.

Gwaine chuckled as they walked in, yet when they parted Merlin swore he heard a murmur of, "_Arthur and Merlin, sittin' in a tree, K I S S I something something something,_" before he darted into his rooms, hoping Gwaine didn't bump into any gossiping maids before he got to his own room.

* * *

Gwen and Morgana noticed when they were together. It was on the night of a feast in celebration of Morgana's birthday and many visiting royals had come to join in the celebrations. As the king's ward, Morgana received the best. The festivities ran long into the evening and as Morgana retired to her rooms, with Gwen behind her, they ran into Arthur and Merlin in the corridor.

Arthur had Merlin pressed against the stone wall – they seemed to be arguing over Merlin's flirtatiousness with the other servants. One of Arthur's hands was braced against the wall beside Merlin's head; their lips were just inches apart as they delved deeper into their heated argument.

"Merlin! They were all over you! How could you not see it?" Arthur growled.

"Arthur, don't be ridiculous. It was just a bit of fun. Why does it even bother you?"

"Because I-" his sentence was cut off by the clearing of Morgana's throat. She didn't wait for explanation but instead strode past the pair. Gwen and Morgana exchanged looks as if to say "finally."

Arthur finally dragged his gaze back to Merlin once he ensured the ladies had left the hall entirely. "Anyway, I was saying-"

For the second time that night he was cut off, but this time because of Merlin's mouth on his. Merlin was surprisingly forceful with his kiss as his hands came up to tangle in the prince's blonde hair. His tongue passed the barrier of Arthur's lips and he heard Arthur practically growl as his hands dug into Merlin's hips. Merlin tugged Arthur's lower lip between his teeth as he let out a soft moan. "We should have done this sooner," he gasped when they drew apart.

"Definitely," Arthur muttered against Merlin's lips as he went in for another kiss. He pressed his lips back onto Merlin's and muttered, "mine," against his lips when he pulled back.

Merlin gave a little nod at that. "Yours... finally."

* * *

Review? 3


End file.
